


Hermione Triumphant

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She sits against black leather,<br/>Old tome in her lap.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Triumphant

She sits against black leather,  
Old tome in her lap.  
Fire crackles, splashing  
Splintered shades of gold  
Dancing on his face,  
And she watches.

Tea on the table between them,  
Air heavy with darjeeling  
Laced through more  
Mysterious brews and the  
Scent of unresolved  
Longing.

She sits against black leather,  
Cup cradled in her hand.  
A small smile's shared,  
Subtle message from  
Dark sardonic eyes,  
And she waits.

Clock ticks on the mantle,  
Slowly twitches to midnight.  
Candles beside it flutter  
Their lashes. Chimes ring  
Out and speak words  
Unspoken.

She sits against black leather,  
Silver teaspoon at her lips.  
His hand removes it, puts  
Gentle fingers in its place,  
Touch cautious but firm,  
And she waits.

Night's hushed in the dungeons,  
Soft sounds of stillness and  
Murmurings of sheets:  
A wizard sleeps in the warmth  
Of his triumphant  
Lover.


End file.
